


Unexpected Results

by bardofmnemosyne (jadedmusings)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedmusings/pseuds/bardofmnemosyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a contest of strength, Kalecgos has agreed to play servant to Arygos for one night.  He doesn't realize that, to Arygos, a servant is quite a bit more than someone who fetches wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea _why_ this popped into my head, but it happened while reading Arygos and Kalecgos interact in a chapter of _Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects_. I had no choice but to write this, or so I tell myself. Ahem. As always, I think this could be better, but overall I'm pleased with it.
> 
> Also written for LiveJournal's tamingthemuse prompt #262 - Full of win.

Kalecgos paced back and forth across the large expanse of his room while he waited for Arygos to arrive and gloat over his victory. He briefly flirted with the idea of taking on his dragon form when the other blue dragon appeared—the room was certainly large enough to house his massive frame—but the pacing kept him marginally calm and that was only possible in his current half-elf form.

“Stupid, Kalecgos, stupid, stupid,” he muttered to himself over and over while rubbing at his left wrist. Even in this form it was still sore from the fall he’d suffered during his duel with Arygos, a duel he never should have agreed to. And he wouldn’t have if Arygos hadn’t been so damned convincing.

Behind him, someone cleared his throat. “I see you take defeat well.” He spun on his heel to find Arygos in his high elf form, his arms tucked behind his back in a casual stance.

Kalecgos couldn’t decide which he hated more: The fact Arygos had dared to enter his private room unannounced or the smug grin on his face. “If you were going to enter without invitation you could at least do it in your gnomish form so that I might punt you from the tallest window more easily.”

The smug grin widened to reveal a hint of fang. “First, I was granted invitation by virtue of winning our little contest of strength.” He paused to examine a few baubles on a circular table, picking one round jewel and holding it up to the light. “Secondly, tossing me, or rather, ‘punting’ me would be against the terms of our agreement.”

“An oversight on my part,” Kalecgos said. “Next time I’ll remember to include a punting clause.”

Arygos set the jewel down with a chuckle. “There won’t be a next time, Kalecgos. One night is what I wagered for and what I won, nothing more. Unless,” he paused to run the tips of his long fingers over the curved surface of a green stone orb at the center of the table. He raised his eyes to Kalecgos. “Well, unless you ask for more.”

“That won’t happen.”

“How can you be so sure? You haven’t even asked what it is I plan to do with you.”

Kalecgos snorted. “I’m to be your servant for a night. I imagine I’ll be fetching your wine, drawing your bath, or serving as a footstool.”

“Oh, yes, you’ll be my servant, but I think you misunderstand what _kind_ of servant I was referring to when we drew up the terms.” Arygos moved his other arm from behind his back and held his hand up. Dangling from his first two fingers was a silver collar attached to a length of chain made of tiny links which were also silver.

Even from where he stood, Kalecgos could feel the foul magic contained within the metal. “I won’t wear that.”

“Oh but you will.” With his other hand, Arygos caressed the edge of the collar as he would a lover’s face. “You agreed to be my servant.”

“Do you know what that thing is? How could you ever suggest using it against another dragon?”

“How could Alexstrasza order the death of another Aspect? How could she callously order dragons to kill one of their own? To kill my father?” Arygos clenched the collar in his fist, the anger visible in his eyes. “Of course I know what this is, Kalecgos. Don’t ask foolish questions.”

“I would rather die than allow you to place that on my neck.”

“Then die, it would certainly make it easier for our brethren to choose a new Aspect.” He lowered his arms to his side. “It would allow me to separate our flight from this world as my father wished.”

Kalecgos snarled in frustration at Arygos and at himself. It was his fault for agreeing to Arygos’s stupid little game, he knew, but Arygos had only said the loser would play servant to the victor for the span of one night. There had been no mention of a collar, especially not a collar designed to prevent a dragon from shifting forms. If he put it on he would be defenseless and at another’s mercy. In other words, he would literally be placing his life in Arygos’s hands.

It was insane to carry through with this agreement, Kalecgos thought, but what would a potential Aspect’s word be if he allowed himself to be cowed by fear? Not to mention there was a part—a very small part—of him curious to see what Arygos was planning to do.

“What reason do I have to believe you’ll hold to our agreement, and that come sunrise you will remove the collar?” Kalecgos asked.

“You don’t,” Arygos answered, surprising the other dragon with his honesty. “You simply have to trust me and believe I will hold to my word.” He smirked. “Or believe that it might look suspicious for me to show up in court tugging you around on a leash.”

He had a point. Even if Arygos tried to keep Kalecgos tethered, sooner or later the other dragons in their flight would get suspicious and put an end to it. Still, there was the nagging question of why he would bother with this charade. “What do you get out of this? No one else knows of our contest and it certainly won’t be used to determine which of us will become the new Aspect.”

“Aside from the obvious pleasure of forcing you to lick my boots? Quite a bit, actually.” He took a cautious step toward Kalecgos. “I get to test the strength of someone who might one day be my commander, to see what he’s like when pushed to the edge and stripped of his powers.” He took another step, the collar held in both hands. “And you get to learn what it means to trust someone whose intentions are hidden from you.”

“You mean as you trusted your father?” Kalecgos saw Arygos flinch at his words, but the wound gave him little satisfaction.

“Something like that, yes.” Arygos was now close enough to comfortably reach for the other’s neck. He stared into Kalecgos’s eyes and said, “Do you agree to be my servant until dawn?”

The cold metal chilled Kalecgos’s skin as it wrapped around his neck. He nodded once to Arygos. “Until dawn, I am yours.”

Amusement flitted over Arygos’s face as he latched the collar and adjusted it to rest beneath Kalecgos’s Adam’s apple. At first nothing happened and the two men remained silent. Then Arygos ran his fingers down the length of silver chain and wrapped it around his knuckles.

“Kneel,” he ordered. When Kalecgos stared at him in confusion, he tugged on the chain and with an effort of will he sent his power traveling up the links to the collar. “I said kneel, servant.”

The collar tightened suddenly sending a shock of pain through Kalecgos’s body. His knees buckled immediately, another flash of pain flaring when they landed on the stone floor under the weight of his body. For several terrifying heartbeats he couldn’t breathe and he tried to shift to his dragon form out of instinct, an effort that was rewarded with what could only be described as sheer agony. It was as though every bone in his body was squeezed to the point of almost shattering and when he thought he would black out from the pain, the collar relaxed and the pressure disappeared.

Kalecgos was reduced to a violent fit of coughs as his lungs tried to force in too much air at once. When it was over, he looked up to find Arygos staring down at him. “You bastard,” he wheezed.

“Kalecgos, you wound me. I only wanted you to kneel. You’re the one who tried to shift and in less than a minute after being placed in the collar. I’m rather impressed by your willingness to fight rather than surrender.” He reached forward to brush a few strands of blue hair out of Kalecgos’s face. “Now then, kiss your master’s feet and all will be forgiven.”

Before Kalecgos could look up and tell Arygos to stop being ridiculous, there was another tug on the collar and a pinch around his throat. He fell forward, bringing his hands up in time to prevent his face from slamming into the floor. The magic in the collar held him in that position as Arygos slid one barefoot forward. With no other options he lowered his head and pressed his lips to the top of the other dragon’s foot.

 _At least he washed them,_ Kalecgos thought.

“Excellent,” Arygos murmured, his tone almost giddy. “Now to do something about your attire, it’s positively inappropriate for tonight.”

The collar relaxed and Kalecgos was able to push himself back to his feet. “What are wrong with my robes? I wear them every night.”

“They’re entirely too much,” Arygos said, tugging on the chain and leading Kalecgos back to his bedroom.

Several minutes later Kalecgos stood against a wall. He was nude save for the heavy iron shackles keeping his wrists bound at his lower back. Several feet away Arygos was arranging a few vials of oils and poultices on a tray floating in mid-air. He was humming to himself, casting the occasional glance back at Kalecgos as if to be sure he was still there.

“Do you know what I’m planning?” he asked.

“Given my state of undress and the items on your tray, I feel confident in saying it is something quite perverse.”

“Perverse but fun.”

“So you say.” Kalecgos tested the strength of his shackles. Not surprisingly they held tight.

Arygos finished with his tray and turned around. “Remember, Kalecgos, this is an exercise in trust. Trust that before the sun rises you’re going to have had fun, perhaps not as much as me, but fun nonetheless.” He walked over to stand next to Kalecgos, their faces mere inches apart as he whispered, “You’re already partially aroused from trying to imagine what it is I have in store for you.”

Kalecgos shivered from the heat of Arygos’s breath washing over his ear and neck. He looked down to see his cock was indeed responding to his predicament. Though he detested Arygos and everything he stood for and would never view the other man in a romantic light, Kalecgos did find the idea of being bound and helpless arousing. He didn’t think it would work with any man but Arygos. No one else was as much of a threat to him or had reasons to want him out of the picture. The real danger in allowing Arygos this sort of control was intoxicating and erotic. Reason be damned, if Arygos was going to get off on this, he was too.

“Ah, and you become even more responsive when I am close.” Arygos chuckled and began to use one fingertip to lightly trace intricate patterns across the expanse of his captive’s chest. He circled around one nipple and then the other, teasing them both to hardness before sliding down the center of his abdomen.

Kalecgos gasped as Arygos’s fingers wrapped around his shaft one by one. Two slow, delicate strokes later he was fully erect and unable to claim his arousal was the result of anything other than Arygos.

“It’s nice you’re so responsive to a fellow dragon, Kalecgos. That’s an important trait in an Aspect,” Arygos teased while continuing to lazily stroke the other dragon’s length.

Trying to feign boredom despite the pleasant sensations coursing through him, Kalecgos rolled his eyes. “Arygos, has anyone ever told you that you’re full of win—“ His breath caught as Arygos seized him in a tight grip that hovered over the line between pleasure and pain.

Arygos chuckled at his captive’s reaction. “Told me what?”

“…wind, you’re full of wind.” Kalecgos exhaled sharply when the fingers relaxed. “Full of wind and hot air.”

“I have heard that before, though not by someone in your current, ah, position.” He smirked and resumed running his palm over the taut skin of Kalecgos’s cock. This time the strokes were more rhythmic and less teasing. “You know, it occurs to me I’ve never had the pleasure of watching another man’s release. I think I’ll remedy that.”

Kalecgos watched Arygos’s long fingers moving from the base to the tip and back, the sight of his ministrations combining with the feel of a warm hand touching him. A groan of pleasure rumbled at the back of his throat and he rested his head against the wall. “I hope your wrist doesn’t become sore,” he teased. “I’m nowhere near release.”

Chuckling softly, Arygos touched the collar’s chain with his free hand. Without a word he gave it a gentle tug and the collar tightened again, but instead of pain a jolt of pleasure traveled down Kalecgos’s spine and seemed to spread outward over every inch of skin. His toes curled in reflex and his mouth opened in a silent cry. He managed to keep control of his body, but he trembled with the effort to avoid spilling over that pleasurable edge.

Arygos showed no mercy, his hand moving faster and offering Kalecgos an occasional squeeze. “Your reaction makes me curious to try this collar on for myself.”

“Then put it on and I’ll show you what it’s like,” Kalecgos grunted through clenched teeth.

“Mm, perhaps another night,” Arygos whispered into his ear and then added, “With someone else, of course.”

“Of course, ah!” Another pull of the chain caused Kalecgos to thrust his hips forward and begin rocking them in time with Arygos’s hand. This time he couldn’t stop it, and with shock he realized he didn’t want to. He braced his shoulders against the wall for more leverage as he pushed himself into Arygos’s palm.

“Yes,” Arygos hissed. “Surrender to it, Kalecgos.”

At the word surrender, the collar squeezed Kalecgos’s neck making him dizzy with the need to work harder for each breath. He could feel his length swelling between his captor’s long fingers until the point that it was almost painful. The copper taste of blood filled his mouth as he bit hard on his lower lip so as not to give Arygos the satisfaction of hearing him voice his pleasure. Still, his legs nearly went out under him as the first pulse of his release tore through him.

Arygos said nothing, watching Kalecgos’s spill his seed onto the floor. His hand only slowed when it seemed his servant might faint from overstimulation. He gave Kalecgos one gentle squeeze and then stepped back, the smug, irritating grin once more on his face.

Kalecgos sagged against the wall, his limbs feeling drained. “Now that you’ve had your fun,” he managed between panted breaths, “you can let me go.”

The other dragon shook his head. “The agreement is until dawn, and only _you’ve_ had fun. I haven’t started.” He moved to stand directly in front of Kalecgos his hands slowly unfastening the buttons of his robes. “Kneel,” he said.

Not wanting a repeat of his first punishment, Kalecgos obeyed and watched Arygos disrobe. It didn’t surprise him to find his captor wore nothing beneath his robes, but it was somewhat shocking to see that Arygos was fully aroused, his length at eye-level with Kalecgos.

“I suppose I enjoyed the sight of a man in the throes of ecstasy,” Arygos said in response to his captive’s unspoken question. He bent down to reach for the chain and grinned. “Now to see if you enjoy the taste of a fellow dragon.”

Kalecgos had no time to ponder the words before the head of Arygos’s cock brushed against his lips. He tried to turn the side, but Arygos had the chain and somehow the magic in the collar forced his head to remain still. He opened his mouth to take Arygos’s length, his tongue pushing up out of reflex to rub against the underside of his cock. The taste of another man’s skin was new to him, though it wasn’t an unpleasant experience. Much to his chagrin he felt the stirrings of new arousal spreading through him as he took more of Arygos into his mouth, the other dragon’s moans giving him a pleasurable tinge of accomplishment.

Just when it was becoming a little uncomfortable, Arygos pulled back until he almost slipped free of Kalecgos’s lips and then pushed forward again. “Breathe through your nose,” he urged as he pushed a little deeper this time, but he still managed to keep from going too far apparently cognizant of the fact that getting too carried away would be disastrous for both of them. Despite himself, Kalecgos moaned in response, sucking gently when Arygos pulled away again. Eventually, the slow pace wasn’t enough for Arygos and he reached down to tangle his fingers in Kalecgos’s blue hair. He guided Kalecgos’s mouth over his length, pushing and pulling as he thrust his hips forward. When Kalecgos wriggled his tongue against his shaft, Arygos shouted a warning and pulled the other dragon down on his cock one more time.

At first Kalecgos didn’t know what to do with Arygos’s release, but as it gathered on the back of his tongue he had no choice but to swallow. The act seemed to meet with Arygos’s approval and he did his best to keep any seed from escaping his lips. When Arygos let go of his head and staggered away to sit on the edge of the bed, Kalecgos swallowed the last remnants and found the other dragon appraising him with a wide-eye stare.

“Did…did you like the taste?” For the first time, Arygos sounded hesitant and unsure of himself. Kalecgos realized his captor had never thought he might actually enjoy making Kalecgos his sexual servant. It was nothing to Arygos to dominate another dragon; he was, after all, the scion of the last Aspect of the blue dragonflight. However, to dominate another dragon—another _male_ dragon sexually and to enjoy it was probably more than slightly disconcerting for someone normally so sure of himself. Doubly so when the man pleasing him was his rival for Aspect.

And as much as Kalecgos knew he should rub it in the smug bastard’s face, he too was enjoying this game far more than he wanted to admit. It didn’t change his dislike of Arygos, but he was learning love or even lust wasn’t necessarily a prerequisite for sexual pleasure. He looked down at his newly risen cock and then back up to Arygos.

“What do you think?”

The discomfort in Arygos’s expression vanished instantly, his face smoothing over into a mask of superiority. “Look at you, Kalecgos, aroused by the feel of my cock in your mouth and the taste of my seed. It would be embarrassing were in not so pathetic.”

Continuing to play along, Kalecgos rolled his eyes again. “Are you finished with me yet?”

“There’s still hours to go before dawn, servant.” Arygos patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Come stand here at the edge of the mattress and bend over.” The tray with the vials of oils floated toward him, stopping short of the bed.

In spite of the awkwardness due to having his hands bounds, Kalecgos was able to rise to his feet and do as Arygos ordered. The silken sheets on the bed were cool against the skin of his chest and cheek. He tried to lift his head to watch Arygos move behind him, but it proved too uncomfortable and he was forced to lie there and ponder his fate. He could, however, hear the clink of the vials as Arygos replaced them on the tray after opening them.

The collar tightened as Arygos pulled on the chain. “Hold still,” he said as he ran a fingertip over Kalecgos’s opening.

The chill of the oil being rubbed onto his skin made Kalecgos pull away out of reflex; the movement answered by a sharp pain in his neck. He buried his face into the mattress to muffle his cry and tried to focus on holding his body still while Arygos continued to rub oil in a circular motion. To his relief, the oil warmed quickly and he was able to relax again, tensing only slightly when Arygos started to apply a little pressure and push the tip of his finger inside. The sensation was strange and, though he would have never believed it possible, quite pleasurable. When the entire length of the finger was inside of him, he shivered.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you Kalecgos?” Arygos asked as he paused to add more oil. “I’m going to take you,” he said, pushing his finger in and then pulling it away to start probing a second finger around the opening. “I’m going to hold you down and take you like a common whore,” he thrust both fingers inside, “and the best part is you’re going to lie there and do absolutely nothing while I use you and fill you with my seed.” He chuckled darkly, his fingers wiggling and stretching. “What’s sad is that I think you’re going to like it.”

Kalecgos groaned into the sheets, his hands tightened into useless fists at his back. It was torture to feel Arygos’s fingers inside of him, but an erotic sort of torture, one that made him ache for his own release, made him ache for something else to fill him. He thought of how Arygos’s thick length had filled his mouth and stretched his lips, and he whimpered to know he was going to feel the heat of his captor somewhere much more intimate. He almost panicked when the fingers pulled out leaving him empty, but then he heard Arygos reaching for the vials again and knew he was applying some to his cock.

“I only prepared you so it wouldn’t hurt me,” Arygos said. Both men knew it was a lie, but Kalecgos wasn’t going to spoil the game.

 _Whatever helps you live with yourself, Arygos, but don’t make me wait any longer._ Kalecgos arched his back which raised his ass suggestively. He grinned inwardly at the sound of Arygos’s intake of breath at the sight.

True to his word, Arygos seized a handful of Kalecgos’s hair and pushed it down onto the bed as he maneuvered behind his captive. He let go of the collar’s chain to grip the base of his cock and guide the head to Kalecgos, both men grunting as it slowly pushed inside.

Sharp pain flared from a source other than the collar, but Kalecgos held his position and let the other dragon find the proper angle on his own. He didn’t have to wait long for the tip of Arygos’s thick length to finally slip in, the pain fading almost instantly to be replaced with immense pleasure as the cock filled him. He felt full and stretched long before Arygos’s hips met his backside, and he was thankful the other dragon paused to allow him a moment to enjoy the sensation.

One hand still on Kalecgos’s head and the other now holding the chain, Arygos moved his hips in a slow, sensual grind that proved to be enough to keep both men aroused while keeping them from reaching their desired release. Kalecgos was able to pick up on Arygos’s groans between his own noisy murmurs of pleasure. At some point he whimpered a weak, “Don’t stop.”

“Not until I’ve had my fun,” Arygos replied, his grinding giving way to deep thrusts that drove Kalecgos into the mattress each time he pushed forward. His fingers fondled the chain of the collar and sent the same jolt of pleasure from earlier over his captive’s body.

Kalecgos cried out, trying to rock back to meet Arygos’s thrusts. The collar continued to stimulate him, making him feel almost as though something soft and warm was moving over his length in tandem with Arygos. It proved to be too much and he choked out a warning as his cock moved with a painful throb and he spilled his seed on the floor for a second time that night. His body’s release caused him to tighten around Arygos, squeezing down on him rhythmically and almost pulling him deeper inside.

Arygos gasped, his hips moving erratically and his fingers jerking painfully on Kalecgos’s hair. Kalecgos could only moan as he felt Arygos’s cock pulse, his seed spilling deep inside of him. It was enough to finally make Kalecgos’s legs give way and he collapsed onto the bed, Arygos on top of him, shuddering and panting heavily.

Neither man spoke for a long time. When he softened enough to slip out of Kalecgos, Arygos simply rolled onto his side, his chest rising and falling sharply as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

Kalecgos shifted to a more comfortable position on this stomach and turned his head to gaze out the window at the still-dark sky. He found it impossible not to grin at the sight.

“We still have a few hours before dawn…”


End file.
